Nombre (Movie AntMan)
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Desde la perspectiva de Hope Van Dyne (basado en los rumores de la película) Ojo: este fic fue creado mucho antes de que se estrenara la película.


_**Un nombre**_

Hay muchas cosas que recuerdo. Desde el instante en que Hank Pym discutía con mi madre, hasta el momento en que Hank Pym dejaba todo por pasar un segundo con nosotras.

Yo soy Hope Van Dyne, hija de Hank Pym y Janet Van Dyne.

Hace unos días alguien se introdujo en la empresa, diría que es más mi empresa porque la manejo casi al cien por ciento, pero lo cierto es que empresas Pym pertenece a mi padre.

Mi padre. No llevo su nombre, eso es cierto pero ¿por qué debería? Después de todo siempre he salido adelante sola, desde ese fatídico día.

Ahora resulta que ha encontrado a alguien que le ayude. Alguien que pueda usar su nombre como él deseaba. Un heredero. Scott Lang. La frustración invade mi cuerpo sin embargo una sonrisa cínica aparece en mis labios.

—Lo que siempre has deseado, un hijo. —el rostro lleno de arrugas se ve pálido y aquellos ojos azules pierden su brillo un instante ante mis palabras, es en ese instante en que aclara su garganta, acomoda su bata y gira dándome la espalda… una vez más.

—Espero que le ayudes Hope.

Tajante, alejado, indiferente, metódico. Vuelvo a sonreír antes de girar y salir del laboratorio. Mis tacones resuenan en el piso y sé que la recuerda.

—Por supuesto… no puedo fallarle a Janet.

Fue un susurro apenas pero al cerrar la puerta note como los años le pesaban. ¡Fue su error! Y debe pagarlo.

¿Este ser es el famoso ladrón? ¿El valioso heredero? Patético, irritante, ególatra y con un deje de melancolía que es idéntico al de mi padre. Tal para cual.

—Enfócate.

—Hey… yo no quiero lastimarte.

— ¿Lastimarme? —una mueca se forma en mis labios. ¿Por qué actuar como la niña perfecta? ¿Por qué aparentar una inocencia y debilidad que no me pertenecen?

Me dirijo a él haciendo una combinación de puños y patadas. La adrenalina y el dolor corren por mis venas. Y es entonces que me detengo al verle ahí.

—Nunca subestimes a nadie Lang, no eres más que un sustituto.

Y sigue la práctica. No llego a comprender porque ha decidido ayudarlo, no entiendo como alguien tan patético como él pueda estar aquí tomando un nombre que no le pertenece. No entiendo de verdad… no lo entiendo papá.

Recuerdo que, cuando era niña había ocasiones en las que no estaban. Y entonces tomando aquella Catarina me dirigía al laboratorio y esperaba, sin escuchar, sin averiguar, con la esperanza creciente de que volvieran.

Mis padres. El asombroso hombre hormiga y la maravillosa avispa. No podía verlos a la primera pero entonces. Tú siempre me encontrabas debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Qué haces ahí escondida princesa?

— ¡Están a salvo!

Entonces corría hacia a ti ya estando de tamaño natural y con aquel traje tan colorido. Y te abrazaba. Me levantabas en el aire como si pudiera volar y olvidarme…

Y olvidarme de las heridas escondidas, de la ropa raída y de la falta de luz en sus miradas.

Soy Hope Van Dyne y soy la hija de dos súper héroes.

—No veo el potencial que mencionas.

—Lo veras. Ese joven, tiene una pequeña, hará todo lo posible para cuidarla. Lo sé porque yo…

— Tu… padre mejor no hablemos de ese tema. Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la empresa, ahí están los papeles que debes firmar…

"… _yo haría cualquier cosa por ti princesa"_

"_trae a mamá de vuelta…"_

"…"_  
"tráela… tráela papá…"_

"_Hope… Mamá no…"_

"_¡Es tu culpa! Es por tu absurdo experimento. ¿Y para qué? Para que cancelaran el proyecto Ultron. "_

"_¿De dónde escuchaste…?"_

"_discutieron… discutieron por esa cosa y luego ella se fue… y ese monstruo la mato… y tu… y tú estabas con ellos, esos hombres raros…—las lágrimas que no me dejaban ver— no la salvaste… no lo hiciste…"_

— ¿Así que estás decidida?

— Nuca dudes de mi palabra. Serás un "genio" pero sigues siendo un inútil.

— Ouch, justo al ego… ¿Así lastimas a tu padre?

—No, con él solo tengo que decir Janet.

El silencio nos rodea. Estan a punto de llegar. Ambos. Él con ese traje, herencia que no es suya, con un deber del cual no tiene derecho.

—Solo has lo tuyo… Yellow Jacket.

— A tus ordenes Madam Pym.

Es en ese instante en el que comienza la danza. ¿Tú sabes de danza papá? Claro que no, después de todo jamás te gusto bailar, ni conmigo.

La pelea es breve, la psicosis comienza a volverlo débil y AntMan II le hace frente. ¿Lo estás viendo? Seguramente desde tu laboratorio, como aquella ocasión, como siempre. Dejo todo y voy a tu encuentro. Necesitamos esta charla, ahora, al final.

— ¡Hope! Gracias a dios estas bien, creí que te había perdido…— me envuelves en un abrazo y por un instante me quedo estática. —Eres lo unico que me queda, mi Hope… mi Princesa.

—No soy una prince…

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Valla que enternecedor cuadro…

Yellow Jacket aparece frente a nosotros. No hay rastro de Lang y la estúpida de mí no trajo su arma. Es entonces que él, siendo quiénes se pone frente a mí. Protegiéndome.

— ¡OH Pym! No pongas esa cara, he mejorado las partículas, es más diría que soy mucho mejor que tú. Siempre lo has sabido… por eso me expulsaste de aquí ¿verdad?

Los ojos azules de mi padre se abren prominentemente entendiendo quien esta tras la máscara, muerdo mi labio inferior con frustración. Porque ha llegado la hora.

Es entonces que llega él. Lang y evita que tome lo que por derecho me pertenece, pelea fieramente y nos protege como si realmente no fuera un busca recompensas.

—Te lo dije Hope… es el indicado…

En el último golpe, el rostro de Yellow Jacket se revela, como aquel niño que en un principio fue el visionario alumno de mi padre. El niño que fue elegido para ser su heredero.

Paso tu brazo sobre mis hombros para ayudarte a caminar, tus ojos brillan como nunca los había visto antes. Y algo dentro de mí se rompe. ¿Por qué padre?

—Lo hiciste bien muchacho.

—Claro, aunque aún puedo cambiar de nombre ¿eh? — no escucho más.

Un nombre. Él se robó su traje y ahora quiere dejar el nombre. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene esta persona? ¿Qué?

Suelto a mi padre que va hacia a él para ver alguna herida. Veo a mi derecha a Yellow Jacket, al parecer era cierto, sus partículas pym mejoradas le causaban una psicosis colectiva. ¡Que lastima!

Me hinco frente a él ignorando las palabras de esos dos hombres en mi vida y busco sus signos vitales, están ahí, una sonrisa de medio lado aparece en mis labios. Al instante en que activo el traje para que se encoja, del tamaño de una avispa.

—Hope… ¿Princesa que estás…?

— No soy una princesa papá… — Yellow Jacket en mi derecha, a mi izquierda una pequeña capsula que cae al suelo. Ya no estoy más frente a ellos. Más en la pantalla se reproduce mi mensaje.

—Mi nombre es Hope Van Dyne… pero puedes llamarme Red Queen… papá…

Continuara… (¿?) solo si alguien opina. Jajaja me estoy basando en los rumores de la película XD


End file.
